Galrivnil – a Gondorian fairytale
by elanor of aquitania
Summary: Finduilas tells her children Faramir and Boromir the bed-time fairy-tale of Prince Dragon-Hide who became King Sun-Lover. / inspired by Tolkien's essay 'On Fairy-Stories'
1. Galrivnil's birth and youth

**1. Galrivnil's birth and youth**

_Finduilas sat in the darkening chamber, still warmly tinged by the setting sun, on the large bed - with Faramir snuggled into her arms and Boromir's head lying on her left thigh. Quietly she began the bedtime-tale:_

###

Once upon a time, when wishes where still helping, there lived a king and his queen who wished fervently for a son. Over the time the queen had born six daughters but the king felt need for a male body-heir because the king's brother-sons were selfish brutes no wise king would wish to leave the realm to.

One day the queen heard of a wise Elf living in the forest behind seven streams and seven mountains. Hoping for a remedy, the queen persuaded the king to give her leave for the long journey. After a year the queen had found the wise woman and told her of the realm's need for a gentle prince. The elven woman gave the queen a silver-white hare's paw, a golden-brown eagle's talon, and an emerald-green dragon's claw and told her to brew her three gifts one after the other on midsummer's eve before the third year came to its end, and to drink the three brews in the same order seven mornings later. The queen thanked the wise woman profoundly and gave her golden jewels and sparkling gems. With a light heart and great hopes the queen rode back to her lord.

When the queen after three times seven months reached again the Citadel of the Stars the king and the realm had nearly lost hope for the queen's return. How people and the royal family celebrated the queen's return I leave to your imagination. But indeed they danced, ate and drank for seven days in the streets of Osgiliath.

A month later on midsummer night's eve the queen brewed the dried paw, talon, and claw. Then she filled the silver-white hare paw's brew into a milky-white alabaster flask, the golden-brown eagle talon's decoction in a golden phial, and the emerald-green dragon claw's stock into a green glass bottle and stored all three on a high board in a dark chamber.

On the third day the youngest of the queen's daughters entered the dark chamber searching for a lost toy. Accidentally she knocked the bottles over during her search. As the girl saw that two of the bottles were damaged she hurried and went for new vessels. But alas she knew neither of the silver-white hare nor of the emerald-green dragon, and thus she simply filled the two decoctions into two glass bottles.

When the queen on the seventh morning came to drink the brews she nearly despaired as she did not know how to drink the decoctions in the right order. But she did not want to wait another year to produce a second decoction of the three gifts and so, in the end, she took heart and drank out first one of the glass bottles, then the golden phial, and at last the second glass bottle. And great were the joy and the hope of the king when his queen told him she had conceived another time.

But there seemed to be something very wrong with this royal pregnancy as the queen went three years with child. The king and his queen had dark dreams and when the labours started in the end the queen was delivered of a boy indeed, but the child was covered with emerald-green dragon-hide and had a patch of silver-white hair on his head. The king would not accept this misbegotten child conceived by elven lore and commanded him to be hidden from the eyes of court and people. As the child could not bear to be separated from his mother the queen went into hiding with him. Only the queen's daughters came from time to time to keep her company and to play with their little brother. The people were told that the heir was very ill and had to be kept from the sun.

The child waxed into a stout boy and liked more than anything else to lie still at his mother's breast, feeding at wish. His mother grew wan and grey, while the boy began to speak and to walk. His white hair grew to a beautiful mane of long silver curls his mother dejectedly liked to caress while his emerald-green scales hardened and began to scratch on his mother's skin. She named him 'prince green-hide' Galrivnil when she played with him and 'dragon-prince' Amlukon at times she scolded him.

When the prince reached his seventh year he asked for raw flesh and fresh vegetables. From then on Galrivnil was weaned, had no more need of his mother's constant presence, and grew rapidly into a large strong beautiful-limbed youth. Though he still had his dragon hide and silver curls the queen became aware that he had a quick mind and learned well all the languages of the realm. Nor had he any problem with history or mathematics. The queen found an arms master willing to train the prince in secrecy. And loh, it was a delight to see him with sword and bow. And behold, no sword could cut his scales nor could any arrow pierce his hide. Yet only one horse the prince found which would bear him, and that in the beginning only while sweating profusely. He called it 'dragon-bearer' Amlukyll. The queen began to think that Galrivnil might become eventually a brave warrior and a wise king but his father still could not be reconciled with his son's repulsive appearance.

Galrivnil learned early on that only his mother could bear to look at him without shudder. Even his sisters, who visited from time to time, often recoiled when he neared. His arms-master insisted for years that he should be constantly covered by his helm during practice as well as during study. And his lore-masters bade him to use a veil just like Harrad's desert dwellers.

The night Galrivnil entered his fourteenth year he went to his father's chamber and demanded a mithril mail armour for his black horse Amlukyll and an elven sword and helmet for himself. "I will seek my luck riding into the world and I will never reveal that you are my father.", he said to his lord who still dreaded his green scaly skin. His father hastily agreed to all his son's wishes and told him to depart three days later under night's cover.

The queen was very sad when her son left the Citadel of the Stars but her return to her six daughters and the court reconciled her quickly with her doom of the son's loss. Galrivnil jaunted off into the world quite happily and rode for days through Ithilien's glades and forests. After a year's journeying one morning he met a beautiful golden-haired woman clad in white robes.

"Aiya, Galrivnil hin", she welcomed him and Prince Green-Hide felt she might change his life's course. He jumped down from his steed and bowed his knee to greet the Elven woman. She took his hand without hesitation and stroked his scaly green skin. "Alas, your mother mistook the hare for a dragon. But there is help. If you can find a maiden who will marry you despite your dragon-hide you can acquire you Man-Skin. But beware the maiden has to marry you without anybody knowing you to be a prince of Gondor in the full sun before her father. The prince thanked the wise woman profoundly but for many days hereafter rather hopelessly pondered where he might find such a maid. He guessed that the maiden who would want to marry him must be of a rather strong mind to overcome the fear induced by his repelling appearance.

###

_Faramir's head had dropped to Finduilas breast and Boromir's eyes began to droop. Therefore Finduilas promised Boromir softly to continue the story on the next day's evening, bedded Faramir aside of Boromir and kissed her sons good-night. Then she went to meet Denethor in the Steward's hall._


	2. Galrivnil's adventures

**2. Galrivnil's adventures**

_On the next evening Finduilas wove her tale further._

###

After many weeks of aimless riding, Galrivnil saw from a distance a pass through the mountains. He suddenly felt a yearning to see new far-off lands. Thus Galrivnil followed the small path up along the mountainside. In the high reaches the path became gravelly and riding dangerous. Sliding again and again he led his mount on a long rope while he searched for a secure footing. Shivering Amlukyll followed through the snow-dusted rocks, head tossing, flanks heaving. And at times the large steed lunged to reach bare rock.

Suddenly Galrivnil heard a bleating voice from below "Please, dear wanderer, help me! I am stuck in this cleft." When Galrivnil looked down he saw a white goat who watched him with large dark eyes. The prince climbed down and cleared away some stones and small rocks which had slid on the goat while she had looked distracted at the two climbers, green man and black horse. The grateful goat thanked the youth profusely and bleated "Dear helper, if thou art ever in need of my help then rub these three hairs of mine and I will come."

The well-mannered Galrivnil took the three hairs, put them into his girdle-bag, and bade the goat a warm farewell. Three days later he reached the forest on the other side of the mountain and here on firm ground Galrivnil could ride again. Suddenly he heard a screeching voice from above "Please, dear wanderer, help me! I am stuck below this branch." When Galrivnil looked up he saw a brown falcon who watched him with large yellow-rimmed eyes. The prince climbed the tree and raised the forked rotten branch which had clamped the falcon's tail while the bird had observed the strange rider. The grateful falcon thanked the youth solemnly and screeched "Dear helper, if thou art ever in need of my help then rub these three feathers of mine and I will come."

Galrivnil thoughtfully took the three feathers, put them into his girdle-bag, and bade the falcon a friendly farewell. Three days later he reached fields cleared for grain. Suddenly he heard a hissing voice from below "Please, dear wanderer, help me! I am stuck in this hole." When Galrivnil looked down he saw a green serpent who watched him with gleaming eyes. The prince climbed from his steed and cleared away some clay clods which had slid on the snake, while its attention had been fastened on horse and rider. The grateful snake thanked him and hissed "Dear helper, if thou art ever in need of my help then rub these three scales of mine and I will come."

Frowning, Galrivnil took the three scales, put them into his girdle-bag, and bade the snake a good farewell. After three more days the prince reached an old manor fallen into disrepair. There he stabled Amlukyll in the old kitchen still covered by its roof, made a fire on the hearth, and went in search of some bedding to add to his bedroll.

Suddenly horns sounded through the silent woods: hounds bellowed and yowled, and horses crashed through the underwood. Men's voices called for the hounds. When Galrivnil came out of the manor he saw a white hind pressed to the walls, wide-eyed, blood-covered. The hounds and men went very still when they became aware of him.

The hind pleaded, "Please help me! Do not allow them to kill me." Though Galrivnil was a hunter himself the hind's soft voice touched his heart. Galrivnil went to the shivering hind, laid his arm around her and led her into the house. In the same moment the hunt came alive again, the hounds bellowed furiously, and the men shouted angrily. With the hind safely behind the walls, Galrivnil turned and faced the hunt again. Again, the pack and the hunters stilled when they felt his menacing presence.

"You misbegotten creature, why do you begrudge us our quarry!" one of the huntsmen shouted from afar. "Leave our prey to us". But Galrivnil drew his sword. The hunters commanded their hounds to attack. Yet the hounds only crouched before Galrivnil and whimpered. When the angry men closed in Galrivnil began to swing his sword to hold them at bay. Recognizing the moves of a skilled warrior they backed away. Angry murmurs swelled and slowly the hunt melted into the woods.

When Galrivnil came into the kitchen the white hind lay beside the dark stallion Amlukyll. She slowly raised her head and spoke: "Kind creature, man in snake-hide, I owe you my life, could I ever redeem it."

Galrivnil came to her and washed her wounds with great care. Before the last daylight faded, he went into the woods and searched for healing moss. When he returned the day had darkened already. Hind and horse were sleeping side by side. Galrivnil applied the moss to the hind's wounds. So weary was she in her sleep of exhaustion that she barely twitched even as Galrivnil covered the deeper gashes. Only then Prince Green-Hide lay down his head on his bedding and slept.

In the dark of the night Galrivnil awoke when he heard a whimper in the kitchen. Beside Amlukyll lay a beautiful young woman covered by her dark hair. Her tresses covered the moss-patched wounds which marred the clear skin shimmering white in the moonlight. Galrivnil slowly rose from his bedding and searched for the hind. Debris fallen from the roof tripped him and the woman opened her eyes. When she perceived Galrivnil standing in the shadows staring at her she looked down her naked body and crouched.

Sadly she said "Yes, man in snake hide, I am the hind you kindly saved and I am a woman for a short time during the night. A morgul spell is laid on me. A Witch Prince had claimed me for tribute, and when my father sent one of my maids in my stead the Witch Prince came himself. My father could not hinder him from taking me or my life. The Witch Prince laughed at my father. "Thrall on the dung heap, thou hast tried to cheat me. Behold my revenge. Thy daughter will live from now on in fear for her life, hounded and wounded, and in the end she will be devoured by my Orks." Then he took me with him secured between his Orks. One night the Witch Prince's band of Orks was overwhelmed by Elves. When the Firstborn opened the hutch where I lay bound they saw only a hind. Yet, I could speak to them and they set me free. One of the Ever-Living said to me 'You might regain your Man-hide if you find one who is willing to marry you as a hind in the full sun before your father.'" She looked at him "Might you be such a one?"

Galrivnil astounded thought back to the words of the Elven woman. Had she not said he had to find a maiden willing to marry him in full sun light to regain his Man-skin? No, he could not marry a hind. He would never be rid of his scales then. Sadly and yet a little relieved the young warrior shook his head and said "No, I cannot marry you. I have to find a maiden who will marry me as I am in the full sun before her father. No hind can deliver me from my own doom."

###

_Faramir had his chin burrowed in his quilt and furrowed his brows while Boromir yawned into the crook of Finduilas' arm. Smiling she tucked her sons side by side into the covering and promised Faramir, who clamoured for more, to resume the tale the next evening._


	3. Galrivnil's tasks

**Hi all, **

**I'm not sure inserting the frame narrative about Finduilas and her children at top and bottom of each chapter is effective. It might destroy your enchantment by the fairy-tale I try to achieve.**

**Therefore I have added the following poll at my profile page:**

**A. Do you like the fairy-tale about Galrivnil with the inserts on Finduilas and her children at top and bottom of each chapter?**

**B. Or would you prefer the frame narrative of Finduilas' bed-time story to be limited to ****the beginning and the end of the story?**

**C. Or would you perhaps prefer the fairy-tale without any referrals to Finduilas and her children?**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Galrivnil's tasks<strong>

_The setting sun tinged the chamber bronze and Finduilas took up again the thread spinning the tale further._

###

The beautiful hind-woman spoke in the darkness of the night "Man in snake hide, your doom for sure is darker than mine. I only have to find a man willing to marry me. You have to find a maiden that really marries you." After a while she spoke again "Look at me, Snake-Hide, am I really that revolting for you that you cannot even contemplate a marriage with me?"

Galrivnil sat back on his haunches and looked at the hind-woman astounded. "Tell me your name and your father's." he spoke after a while. "My name is Elwaloth, my father's is Elnathir." the hind-woman said. "We are of the line of Elnechil, who came from Numenor with Tar-Minastir's army, and after the war, when Sauron was driven out of Eriador, we settled in the Northern Weather Hills."

"Elwaloth -" Galrivnil spoke to musingly himself. For a long time both sat companionably in the near-darkness lightened by the small fire and tried to study their features while pondering what might come to pass. After a long silence Galrivnil suddenly spoke up with a strong voice "Elwaloth, may you be right. - I herewith pledge to marry you as a hind in the full sun before your father."

Solemnly Elwaloth spoke "I thank you for your pledge, man in snake hide." Looking him full in the eyes she asked "By which name shall I call you? And who are your parents?"

"My name is Galrivnil. My parents' names I can give you not. But I can assure you they are honourable Dúnedain, out of one of the lines of the last Faithful, who came to Middle-Earth after the fall of Numenor and settled in Gondor."

"Galrivnil, son of Dúnedain parents," Elwaloth spoke "I pledge to marry thee in the full sun before my father as a man in snake hide."

The pledges exchanged, the two wonderingly gazed at each other and thought about their future together. When the fire had died down to embers they lay down again and slept until the first daylight seeped in.

When Galrivnil opened his eyes again he searched for the hind. But behold, Elwaloth still had her woman form. Smiling radiantly the young warrior rummaged his saddlebags for a woollen blanket, a cord, and a clasp to provide his bride with clothing.

After the breakfast the betrothed mounted Galrivnil's forbearing steed Amlukyll and rode briskly north to reach Elnathir's realm. Every day at noon Elwaloth became a hind again. The spell lasted as long as the sun stood high. When the shadows grew longer the betrothed resumed their voyage. From time to time they had to hunt and Amlukyll foraged the green he found around him.

After months of travelling they reached Elnathir's hall. Galrivnil wore his glittering helmet when the betrothed were met by the lord of the hall. Though the father was overjoyed to have his daughter back he dubiously looked at the strange warrior who hid his face inside such a precious helm. His daughter bade "Father, please, for my sake, welcome my saviour into our family. I pledged to marry him as soon as you give us your consent."

"Show me your face, stranger. No friend stands in our yard covered in armour, be it mithril or iron." the frowning father asked of Galrivnil. Slowly the young warrior removed his headgear made of shining mithril. Recoiling Elnathir took a step back and all around gasps were heard from gawping bystanders.

"Daughter mine, what is this beast that thou bringest with thee into our homestead?" rasped the lord of the realm. "Hast thou no thoughts for our people to bring evil dragon brood into our midst?"

"No, my father, no! He is no dragon brood. His doom was laid by an Elven spell, as mine was by a Morgul spell. A Morgul spell can be broken, see me father! So can an Elven spell. It will be broken by our marriage so a wise Elven lady gave counsel to Galrivnil, my bridegroom."

"Elven spell or not. Rescuer or not. I do not wish to see this beast in my hall. Give him shelter in the whitecreek-barn." As no one dared to approach the snake-hide man, Elnathir himself came haltingly nearer, and at last looked Galrivnil into the eyes. "Rescuer of my daughter, whom she pledged to marry, reveal to us who are your parents? Where do you hail from?"

"I was born in Gondor and my parents are honourable Dúnedain, out of one of the lines of the last Faithful, who came to Middle-Earth after the fall of Numenor. More I am not allowed to reveal to anybody, Lord Elnathir."

"So, if you are no dragon-brood, though you look the same, I demand of you to bring me a dragon's head before I will ever allow my only daughter's marriage with a green-scaled beast-man. Prove to all my kin and my realm that you are a Dúnedan by slaying a great worm."

###

_With these words Finduilas ended her third tale of Galrivnil's life. Faramir stared with a far-away look at the ceiling and sighed. Boromir tried unsuccessfully to keep his eyes open. Finduilas smiled and promised softly a dragon-adventure for the next evening._


End file.
